Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Credits
Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Tom and Jerry * "Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest" * Starring: Reese Hartwig, Arnie Pantoja, James Hong, Eric Bauza, Michael D. Hanks, Tia Carrere * with: Tim Matheson * Casting and Voice Direction: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Music by: Michael Tavera * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Story by: Jim Krieg * Teleplay by: Jim Krieg and Heath Corson * Starring: Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton Quest, "Race" Bannon, Hadji, Bandi, Tom & Jerry * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Reese Hartwig as Jonny Quest ** Arnie Pantoja as Hadji ** James Hong as Dr. Zin ** Eric Bauza as Dr. Benton Quest ** Michael D. Hanks as Race Bannon ** Tia Carrere as Jezebel Jade ** Greg Ellis as Tin ** Jess Harnell as Pan ** Richard McGonagle as Alley ** Joe Alaskey as Droopy ** Spike Brandt as Spike ** Grey Griffin as Carol ** with Tim Matheson as The President * "Tom and Jerry" characters created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * "Jonny Quest" Based on an idea by: Doug Wildey - and the television were created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Joe Goyette * Assistant Production Managers: Duncan Ferguson, Brant Hawes, Angela O'Sullivan * Art Director: Ted Blackman * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Alex Dilts, Lance Falk * Model Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Background Design: Eric N. Clark, Robert Harand, Scott Hill, Taesoo Kim, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri * Background Cleanup: Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri * Background Supervisor: Jesse Silver * Background Paint: Christopher Brock, Patricia Burgio, Ruben Chavez, Richard Daskas, Tristin Cole, James Gallego, Chun Liu, Saiping Lok, Ashby Manson, Hector Martinez, Jill Petrilak, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Maryann Thomas * Color Stylists: Kimberly Bitsui, Kristen Keeves, Hannah Partlow * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Sahin Ersoz, Kirk Hanson, Larry Leker, Phillip Norwood, Robb Pratt, John Pomeroy, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Cleanup: Tracy Lee, Dan Tanaka * Character Layout and Animation: Spike Brandt, Dan Haskett, TJ House, Jon McClenahan, Frank Molieri, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Steve Rude, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Michel Lyman, Bob Nesler * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin, Debbie Middleton * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon * Production Supervisors: Heame Kim, Yuna Duane Kim, Youngtae Kim, Mijeong Kim, Wanwoo Chun, Seungwoo Baek * Layout: Seungyong Um, Jongman Lim, Kitak Cha * Animators: Sangkyung Han, Kisoo Kwon, Mikyung Myung, Kyungwook Min, Youngsan Park, Dae Kwon Lee, Youngsun Lee, Yoonhee Kang, Sunghee Lim, Jinhee Park * Model Checker: Wooknki Choi * Assistant Animators: Boshin Lee, Mihyun Lim, Soonae Kim, Jeain Yoo, Boyoung Shin, Jihyun Lee, Haesook Sim * Final Checker: Seungjoo Park * Digital Crew: Youngho Seo, Sukwhe Heo, Eunah Lee, Kyunghee Noh, Kyunghee Noh, Eunkyung Cho, Jungsil Yoo, Jayoung Kim * Background Crew: Mikyung Kim, Hyoyoung Jeon, Eunmi Kim, Yeonhee Park * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Soundworks * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Featured Songs ** "Tom and Jerry Theme" *** Written by: Scott Bradley ** "Jonny Quest Theme" *** Written by: Joseph Barbera, Hoyt Curtin and William Hanna ** "Jade's Song" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt *** Performed by: Tia Carrera * Production Administrator: Candi Prugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Linquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2015 Turner Entertainment Co,. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Turner Entertainment Co. "Jonny Quest" and all realted characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros, Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * WB. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Home Video